Not Just a Bully
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo hasn't been avoiding classes all week, so Izuku and a few others decide to get to the bottom of things. Is Katsuki really leaving UA? Rated M for swearing and some surprises at the end! I'm so digging these two right now, I'm totally trash for BakuDeku, and I don't care who hates this ship. As always, read at your own risk, my plots aren't that great! XD Plus Ultra!


"Hey Kirishima, have you heard from Kacchan today?" Asked a familiar green – eyed boy. It's been almost a week since anyone has seen or heard from Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku was beginning to wonder if the boy was suffering from some sort of illness, or an injury, or…

"Bro, Midoriya, you're doing that mumbling thing again." Kirishima reminded. Even though most of his classmates were used to his useless mumbles by now, Izuku still appreciated that they notified him when he began to trail off.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized while lowering his head in a bow, blushing.

"Don't worry about it," The other teen smiled. "But hey, if you're so worried about him, why don't you just go to his place and check on him?"

Izuku's body immediately stiffened like a plank after the suggestion. "G-go to his place?! I might be worried about him, but I don't think the fact of Kacchan hating me has changed at all." He added sadly.

"Hey! I just got a lightbulb!" Kirishima shouted with excitement.

Kaminari laughed in the background. "That's a first!"

"Shut up, bro! Anyways, if you're so worried about it, I think it might be a good idea for you to go inside and the rest of us will wait outside in case anything goes wrong? Sound good?"

Deku suddenly felt a twang of hope in his heart, and his eyes brightened like a child on Christmas morning. "Wow, that's actually a great plan!"

"Hey! Is Kirishima giving advice again? I thought we had an intervention about that last Tuesday?" Ashido called from the next room. She and Kaminari had secretly (or not so secretly) been listening to the conversation between their best friend and little Midoriya.

Izuku laughed nervously and twiddled with his thumbs. "I-it's okay, it's actually pretty good advice! Do you think we could follow through with it today after last period?"

Kirishima nodded. "I don't see why not. Okay. Meet me, Ashido, Kaminari and Sero after class. We'll meet you by the front door."

Izuku nodded. "Great! I'll bring Uraraka and Iida. See you at 3:30!"

Izuku Midoriya repeatedly glanced at his watch and paced back and forth as the sun began to set and the skies changed colors from blue to a light orange. He was the first one in front of the school's entrance, still unsure what to say to his old best friend when he arrived at his doorstep, but he knew that something was up with Kacchan, and the stubborn blonde would not tell them what's on his mind unless it was forced out of him. Izuku Midoriya may not look like much at first glance, but if it took a fight with Kacchan for him to admit what was really going on, then so be it. The shy teen wasn't one to back away so easily from a fight, especially one that mattered the most.

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka called and ran towards her best friend. "We're here, and the others are almost ready. By the way, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if he isn't even home?"

"Trust me, he is." Kirishima announced as he appeared with Kaminari, Sero and Ashido by his side. "I can tell. I've got Bakubro instincts and that dude is moping big time."

Iida was the last to approach the group, followed by a surprise guest, Jiro.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Kaminari asked, clearly not happy about the new situation.

The female smirked. "Iida convinced me to come, for obvious reasons. Plus, he told me I get to make fun of you as much as I want to if I can help."

Iida quickly zoomed over to Jiro's side and covered her mouth with his hand. "No! You musn't reveal our plan to Midoriya! It'll ruin everything!"

Izuku cocked his head to the side. Clearly, someone like him should have been able to figure out their plan without needing an explanation, but he was too focused on his Kacchan right now. He smiled nervously. "Okay! I guess we're all ready." With that, the group headed to Bakugo's dorm.

Once they all arrived, everyone encouraged Izuku to head to the front door, while the rest remained in the background, forming a circle around each other.

"W-what if things don't go well? What do I do then?!"

"Just go!" They all shouted in unison.

With a gulp, Izuku notified Katsuki that he and some classmates came to see him, and had been worrying about him for a few days, now.

The blonde huffed, but reluctantly opened his door, allowing only the Deku nerd inside.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked with those poisoned – dart eyes.

"W-well, we've been wondering why you haven't been to class all week. A-and I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened. By the way… Aizawa is threatening to expel you if you don't come back by Monday." He finished, sounding disheartened.

"Like you care." The other accused.

"I do! I've always cared about you, Kacchan. I thought you were the one who wanted to be the number one hero, surpassing All Might himself. Why are you just giving that up?"

Irritated, the red – eyed boy grabbed a suitcase in his closet, threw it on his bed and angrily began to stuff clothes inside. "Why is it any of your fucking business, a little late to care now, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" His childhood friend inquired, now taking a seat at the corner of Katsuki's bed. He wasn't invited to do that, but he didn't care about petty details right now.

"You know damn fucking well what I mean. You've clearly showed that I'm the last person you care about. Siding with every shit – faced classmate but me, and to top it all off, you get the rest of them to gain up on me, too. You all accuse me of being some kind of damn bully, but what none of you Sailor Squad nerds understand is that I have the same intentions that the rest of you have! I'm in the hero course, too, aren't I? Then why am I the one being treated like a fucking villain?!"

Izuku took a deep breath before asking his next question. "If I didn't care about you, then why have I been thinking about you all week? And for the record I don't watch Sailor Moon! If anything, I look like Sailor Neptune…"

Katsuki stopped packing his bags and took a moment to chuckle at the stupid remark. "Yeah, you both have that gay – ass green hair. A-and I don't watch the show either, damn nerd!"

Now it was Izuku's turn to chuckle. "Never accused you of doing so."

"Get off my bed, jerk."

"M-make me…"

The two gazed intensely at each other for a long moment, daring the other boy to look away, but neither faltered. Finally, with another deep breath, Izuku gently wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"W-what the fuck was that for?!" Katsuki shouted, more scared than angry.

"Sorry if I was out of bounds." The green – haired boy mumbled.

Bakugo groaned and shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He awkwardly sat down on the bed beside Izuku. "D-did you want to try it again?" He said with a deep blush crossing the bridge of his nose, the tips of his ears, and his neck.

Izuku Midoriya had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life. "Yeah. I really would."

Outside, both Kaminari and Kirishima had been moved to tears, and both boys held on to the other as they cried.

"You guys are embarrassing, now be quiet. I'm trying to get this." Ordered Jiro.

Izuku yelped with pleasure as Katsuki placed a hand on his inner thigh.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Deku! We don't have to if you're not-"

Izuku, however, was redder than a tomato and wildly shook his green head of hair wildly. "No! I mean yes! I mean, we can do that, if you want to. You're just the first person who's touched me like that before."

The muscular male brushed the hair out of his friend's eyes. "Hey, I know how to be gentle too, you know."

"Who said you're the one topping tonight?"

Bakugo was really taken aback by this comment. He never would have imagined his pure little cinnamon roll to have dirty thoughts like this. He growled with defeat. "Fine. But if you want to tell anyone we did it, I topped. Got it?"

Deku rolled his eyes. Still the same old Kacchan with the same old inferiority complex, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The duo emerged from the dorm room hours later, only to be greeted by their classmates sleeping on the sidewalk, huddled together and snoring.

"Oh my god! I forgot they were still here!" Izuku freaked, pacing and stammering once again. "I'm sorry, Kacchan. It's just that everyone was thinking about you for a few days and came if we fought and had to break us up."

"I don't think they had to worry about us fighting tonight." The blonde said with a wink. With that, the two boys grabbed hands and walked away from their sleeping classmates.


End file.
